Conventionally, two separate test devices, sometimes referred to as “Simple Electrically Operated Ground & Test Devices (SEOG&TDs)” are used for grounding the load or line sides of a switchgear or cell. Typically, the load side (i.e., lower terminals) is grounded by an SEOG&TD lower version while a line side (i.e., upper terminals) is grounded by an SEOG&TD upper version. Due to the complex assembly and dielectric performance requirements, the upper and lower SEOG&TDs 10U, 10L, respectively, were completely separate and dedicated devices as shown in FIG. 1A. Thus, depending on the end customer's requirements, a user needed both relatively large and dedicated test devices even though those devices may have limited use. FIG. 1B illustrates another known prior art device with a relatively expensive and bulky complex EOG&TD 10C that provides an integrated upper and lower test device with internal switches and two affixed sets of outwardly projecting primary conductor arms as integrated/onboard conductor assemblies.